Power Rangers Metalix: Metalix Report
by redmetalixranger487
Summary: Ryan Lee the 2nd son of the Legendary Ranger Kevin Lee moves from Stone Canyon to Angel Grove in hopes of a peaceful life not filled with crime fighting. But he is soon called into action again and he must recruit 4 other teens to join him in his quest.


**Power Rangers Metalix**

**Chapter 1: Metalix Report**

**By: Alex Soh **

**Ryan Lee looked around as he walked into the Angel Grove Juice Bar. "This is gonna be a weird stay here at Angel Grove." He thought. **

**He placed his gym bag on the ground and pulled his Taikwando Uniform out. **

**He looked and saw a kid in the arena area in a Black Uniform just knock a Teenager who looked to be about 17 to the ground. **

**The Teenager went to the man and helped him back up "Good try Hunter!" The Teen said "But your still not good enough" Hunter laughed "Justin, just wait. I bet you there is someone here who will put you in your place." **

**  
Ryan smiled at Justin and said, "Yeah He is the one." then went to the Restroom to change.**

**Justin whipped the sweat from his face with the Towel on the ropes He looked to Hunter and said,"I still cannot believe that I can beat you, but that one kid from Stone Canyon just kicked my butt. I have never seen a fighter fight with so much honor and skill. When we did the swords fighting and he knocked my sword out of my hand, he picked my sword up and threw it back to me."**

**Hunter laughed, "That guy did end up winning the tournament didn't he?" he asked. **

**Justin smiled and shook his head "Yes. Hunter he won the tournament. He actually came up to me afterwards and we were about to speak but then there was that weird earthquake…when we all had to evacuate the building. I tried looking for him after the earthquake stopped but he was gone…"**

**Hunter looked over Justin's Shoulder then interrupted "…Well he is here turn around man" **

**Justin turned around and stood in amazement he was looking at the fighter who had defeated him 2 years ago. Ryan looked Justin in the eyes then held out his hand **

"**Hi" Ryan said, "I'm Ryan Lee. You might not remember me but we fought in the Martial Arts Championship 2 years ago in Stone Canyon."**

**Justin Shook his hand he looked at Ryan in amazement then he said, "Wow it truly is an honor to finally know your name Mr. Lee I'm Justin Santiano. This is my friend Hunter Skye. " **

**Hunter shook Ryan's Hand and then said,"Hey Ryan. Would you like to go to the park with us instead of doing a sparing session? Justin and I have to go meet our friends."**

**Ryan smiled," Sure that sounds like a great idea. Let me go get changed into my street clothes." He said and he ran off to change.**

**The Moon was quiet. A Skull Castle emerged from dust of a moon crater. Skymark, Delvino ,and Thrashin entered the Main Castle Hall. Queen Aurora stood at the throne along with The empty shell of DM. Delvino Knelt to the Queen and said, "My Empress. All the plans are ready. The Shadow Cats are fully charged and the Army of Demons and Mutants you requested are now at your command."**

**Aurora grinned "Good. Delvino. Send an army of Shadow Cats to attack Ryan at the park in Angel Grove. I think its time we told Ryan that his wait is over."**

"**Yes my Queen!" Delvino said. He rose and pulled his sword and took a black ball from the shelve and left for earth.**

**Hunter and Justin showed Ryan the park location there they saw two females Hunter introduced the ladies to Ryan their names were Jennifer Olson and Catherine Bishop. Ryan shook their hands and said,"It truly is a pleasure to meet you both." As soon as Ryan had said these words their was a Lighting strike. An army of Shadow Cats emerged waving their swords they were ready to strike.**

**Ryan looked at them in amazement. "They followed me!" He exclaimed. Catherine looked at them and said," What are those things?" Justin tried to make some humor out of the situation,"Black Ninjas?" **

**Ryan shook his head, flipped over the Table, and began an Attack on the Shadow Cats. He kicked the first one he met and then grabbed one by the arms and flung him across the Park. Then he flipped and went on to another. **

**Justin was in shock as a Shadow cat ran at him. He kicked the Shadow Cat in the Chest as if he was doing a martial arts move for a tournament. He smiled when he knocked it down but another soon tackled him. **

**Hunter followed the lead of Ryan and attacked the Shadow Cats He punched one after the other attack each Shadow Cat as if they were all punching bags at the juice bar. **

**He looked to Ryan and nodded after he had taken six Shadow Cats down then he went on to attack more. Catherine and Jennifer both decided that they were going to attack the Shadow Cats as well. They punched Shadow cats one after the other.**

**Ryan Flew from the Air and Kicked a Shadow Cat in the Chest he gathered around the others as the Shadow Cats grouped together and vanished. Ryan whipped his face with his hands and went to sit down on the bench. **

**Catherine and Jennifer looked at each other and then Jennifer said," Ok what was that all about?" **

**Ryan looked around to make sure that their was no one else around, then he said, "They are called Shadow Cats. They know only one thing destruction. They are programmed by a powerful Dark Lord by the name of DM he is the most evil creature in the universe. He has no heart and his only purpose is to destroy. He someday wishes to make Earth his new Kingdom."**

**Justin looked at Ryan and said,"I remember hearing something about him. I thought that he was destroyed by Metalix Industries almost 20 years ago!"**

**  
Ryan smiled then his smile vanished "No" he said coolly "We did not destroy him. He got away before we could bring him down for good. My father and uncle were on a mission to bring him down but instead DM used them as bait and they were destroyed by DM's Power but they were able to seal DM away in a small crater on the moon. However, the seal did not last very long. 3 years ago the seal was broken and DM and his minions returned to this dimension."**

**Justin looked at Ryan and said," I would be honored to help you bring him down if you have any room for help." Catherine and Jennifer both walked up and said," Count us in too, we would love to help you out." Hunter shook he head and then said, "Well….I don't know about that but you can be assured that I am ready to help you." Ryan smiled and then said," Ok then guys follow me."**

**Justin and the others waited in a line as Ryan opened the door to the vault and pulled out a silver case that said "METALIX INDUSTIRES" he opened the case and then passed out morphers to each them. **

**After he had handed them the morphers he then walked to another section of the room hit a switch and pulled out five Silver jackets. He tossed the jackets to them and said," Here are you jackets and Morphers…To active the morpher say Metal Morph activate. Then hit the center circle." **

**As soon as he handed them their Morphers the sirens went crazy. Ryan went to the central computer and saw that Delvino and a whole bunch of Shadow Cats were attacking Downtown Angel Grove. Ryan looked at the screen then looked to the other and said, "It's Time!**

**Delvino and the Shadow cats attacked the citizens of angel grove. Delvino snarled "Enough playing around. Shadow Cats! Show these humans your true power!**

**Two Shadow Cats went to attack a civilian when all of a sudden Ryan appeared from nowhere and kicked the Shadow Cats down. He looked to the civilians and said, "Run to safety. GO!" Justin and the other ran up to Ryan and all five of them faced Delvino. **

**Delvino snarled and said," Well well well…Mr.Lee. We meet again and this time, I have a Present for you!" Delvino Threw a small silver ball and a silver mutant appeared. The silver mutant growled then said," I am Hexator a mutant that knows only one thing…to destroy."**

**Ryan looked to Justin and then he said,"Alright guys….Lets do it!"**

**They all followed Ryan's Motions "Metal Morph…Activate!" and in a flash of light Ryan…Justin…Hunter…Catherine and Jennifer were now wearing colored uniforms. Once they were finished the sounded off"Red!" "Black!" "Blue" "Yellow" "Pink". Then Ryan stepped forward and said,"**

**Delvino…. we are the defenders of truth and justice in Angel Grove we are the Power Rangers Metalix!"**

**Delvino snarled then pointed his sword at the rangers "Hexator Attack!" **

**Hexator and the Shadow Cats ran at the rangers.**

**Ryan and the Rangers charged at Hexator and the battle began.**

**Justin kicked a Shadow Cat in the Chest then spun around and kicked another Shadow cat as he did, he noticed that their was a 3rd shadow cat coming at him. Therefore, Justin jumped up and punched the third one in the chest. After he punched the 3rd one he landed and said," Oh my …This is incredible!"**

**Hunter blocked an attack from a shadow cat with his arm, then he kicked the Shadow Cat in the chest. As he kicked that Shadow Cat, he jumped up and he put his Legs on one Shadow Cats head and one arm on each of another two Shadow Cats heads then he threw all three of them to the ground. Then he said," Oh my gosh…I have never felt so much power before. This is amazing."**

**Jennifer ran away from one of the Shadow Cats and then when she saw that she was closing in on a second one she jumped up and flipped around the Shadow Cat that was chasing her and then she kicked it in the back and the 2 Shadow Cats hit each other. "Hug your boy over their. Not this girl!"**

**Catherine slid down and fired the Metalix Blaster at the Shadow cats, then she jumped up and fired another blast at another Shadow Cat. One of the Shadow cats jumped up, so Catherine followed suit, she jumped up and shot the Shadow cat midway in the air. Then she landed. "That's the way the females play in the present day!" She exclaimed**

**Ryan attacked Hexator. He punched Hexator in the chest and then kicked Hexator in the chest after he had done that he kicked Hexator again then he pulled his blaster from his waist. "Metalix blaster. FIRE!" he Fired his blaster. It hit Hexator square in the chest. Justin and Catherine jumped over Ryan's shoulders with their blasters drawn and they fired their blasters at Hexator. Then Hunter and Jennifer did the same thing. Ryan then said,"Ok guys together….FIRE!" and at his command All five of the Rangers fired their blaster witch was enough power to take Hexator down and Destroy Him. Delvino looked at Hexator then vanished back to the palace.**

**Delvino stood at the castle doors. When Skymark came by.**

"**The Boss isn't happy with you Delvino." Skymark said, "You couldn't even do something as simple as bring the rangers down." **

**Thrashin then stepped in and said, "Well at least the boss isn't fully charged yet…But when the boss gets here…He will make sure that those rangers pay!"**

**Aurora Stood by the entrance to the balcony petting her pet snake "Don't worry Boys." She said in a seductive voice. "We will get those rangers back…and don't worry about that little man Hexator…We have a whole stash of monsters that are ready to go…One's much bigger and more powerful that Hexator turned out to me. The Ranger aren't done yet." Then she laughed evilly.**

**Ryan and the other were now excited when the entered the base again**

**  
Ryan smiled and said," That was cool. If you guys want to return the morphers, you can. If not. Then we can continue, to fight evil together as the Power Ranger."**

**Justin and the other looked at then all looked at Ryan and Justin said, "Were with you…We want you help you in any way that we can.**

**Ryan smiled and said, "Good…Because this is only the beginning. I have so many gadget, Vechices, and Gizmos in store."**

**THE END**


End file.
